kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexko
Nexko is the Nobody of the Neko that resided in Nightverse. He is number II in the Midnight Syndicate, with the title "Harbinger of Darkness". Story Life Before The Nightverse Neko lived in an alternate version of Metropolia, where he grew up bitterly at the orphanage that his mother dropped him off at after his birth, when his mother decided that she didn't want a child. The Nightverse Metropolia wasn't attacked by Heartless until he was eighteen years old, but the event happened to both Nekos at the same time. The Nightverse Neko didn't have a twin sister. Rebirth Nexko awoke in the Twilight Town of the Nightverse. He was found by an unknown nobody who began the naming ceremony. The letters "N-E-X-K-O" appeared and were about to be arranged into his new name, assumed to be Kexon, but before it could, Nexko was struck by an out of control tram that almost killed him. When he finally awoke, he took the name Nexko and then discovered his powers over darkness. Soon after, the Nobody who'd named Nexko revealed himself to be Xolduc, leader of the Midnight Syndicate and its most powerful member. Stating that the younger Nobody had great strength and potential, Xolduc told Nexko of the Syndicate's goals and then made an offer of membership, which Nexko quickly accepted. From that day forward, he was known as the Syndicate's Number II, the Harbinger of Darkness. He then found Alice, Zoe, Lacabella, and Kexon's parents. Seeing possible test subjects, he kidnapped them and did different experiments on their sleeping beings to bring back research for the Syndicate. Conquest Begins While Nexko was at the Nightverse version of Castle Oblivion, Kexon was at the other one, finishing up his newest invention, a device that could open up gateways to alternate universes. Unfortunately the device fell off of a table, setting it off. A beam of its power struck a nearby mirror, suitably opening a portal to an alternate universe. This universe happened to be Nightverse. Nexko saw the portal open on his side of the now connected universes and decided to travel through it. When he arrived and saw Kexon, who looked exactly like him, he reacted violently. A fierce battle broke out, ending with neither one the victor. Nexko escaped using the Corridors of Darkness to begin planning his new strategy to begin his conquest. He went back to Nightverse to collect his hostages and brought them to Kexon's universe. He had pondered calling the Syndicate for backup, but decided that he could do without their help for the time being. Kexon then found him and defeated him. After this, Nexko fled back to Nightverse through a currently unknown portal. He traveled back to the Syndicate headquarters, keeping his defeat a secret. After hearing of Damage, Inc., Nexko began work on genetically creating a lesser Nobody army for Xolduc to control. Appearance Nexko looks almost exactly like an older version of Kexon. He is very pale and shadows seem to cling to him, blocking the sun's rays from ever touching him. He wears a black lab coat that reaches a few inches above his knees. He has blood-red eyes and slightly longer and messier hair than Kexon's. Personality Nexko, although having no emotions of his own, holds grudges and despises those who have hearts out of envy. He is completely loyal to Xolduc and the Syndicate, having no thoughts of rebellion whatsoever. He enjoys playing mind games with his enemies and even other members of the Syndicate for his own amusement. Nexko, although being manipulative and cruel, longs for a heart to call his own, vowing to destroy anything that gets in his way (besides Xolduc). Role in the Syndicate Nexko is extraordinarily loyal to Xolduc, and will sometimes act as his "honor gaurd", but his main function is as a scientist. In this role, he has been compared to Vexen, and is indeed the Chilly Academic's equal in this respect. Battle Information Limit Nexko's limit break is called Eternal Darkness. When beginning this he first absorbs all of the light on the battlefield, making everything pitch black. He then, using his nightvision, unleashes a flurry of attacks on his opponent. To end this he releases all of the stored light in a supernova-like blast, hitting all in sight. Drive Forms *'Shade Form': Nexko turns into a shadow-like figure. It's a lot like Sora's Anti-Form, in that he can chain absurdly long combos and has greater control over darkness, but has increased vulnerability to harm. Abilities *'Multiple Shades':Nexko summons an army of copies of himself made of darkness, much like the way Demyx did with his water clones. (MP Cost: 10) Weapon Nexko weilds two large circular blades, made out of darkness itself. They are purple in coloration, with wisps of black swirling in the middle. Nexko can make them float around him, or they attach themselves to Nexko's hands. Quotes "Ah, Wonderland. It's a fantastic place to send your foes. Then, you leave them there for a month and when you go back to get them, they've either gone insane or gotten themselves decapitated." "It's all for the good of the Syndicate." "You dare defy his authority!?!" "An alliance with you? Perhaps you are more intelligent than I first perceived." "If you even whisper the word "tram", I'll kill you." In Battle "You will fall to the Darkness." "Prepare to meet your end!" "I hope you're not afraid of the dark!" "You will be just one more casualty of the Syndicate's plan!" In Victory "Let's see... shall I kill you now, or just bring you back to the Syndicate?" "Stop begging for mercy. I find it to be repulsive." "Your death will please my Superior." "This will make you think again before crossing the Syndicate." In Defeat "You may have defeated me, but you don't stand a chance against the full might of the Midnight Syndicate!" "Your time will come!" "How did I lose to scum like you?" Trivia *Nexko believed that Noxel was innocent but didn't speak to his defense because he feared that he was wrong. *He dislikes Xemnas and Marluxia because he suspects them of wanting Xolduc's place as head of the Midnight Syndicate. *He refers to Xertra as "The Syndicate Slut". Category:Nightverse Category:Kingdom Come Category:Nobodies